mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png|A fast, pink cloud just passed Dash. Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown. Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png|Chasing the cloud. Rainbow Dash sticked to cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|"Eww, what is this?" Rainbow Dash licking the cotton candy S2E01.png|Lemme just taste a bit. Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png|"Cotton Candy?" Cotton candy clouds zooming past Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|This is not the kind of weather I usually expect. Rainbow Dash looking at the cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|Oh no... Rainbow Dash 'it's not supposed to rain' S2E01.png|"It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow!" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png|You just had to start raining... *facehoof* Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png|Come back here, you! Chocolate milk rain S2E01.png|It's chocolate rain! Literally! Applejack and Rainbow Dash conversing about the rain S2E1.png Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|Will do Twilight! Rainbow Dash pushing the cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash corralling the clouds S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Dash flies in, unlike the rest. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Alright, Princess!' S2E1.png|"Alright, Princess!" Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Rainbow Dash defends the princess S2E01.png|angry Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash charging to the window S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash crashes into the stained glass S2E01.png Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png|Dash listening to Discord. Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends won't let Princess Celestia down. Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Rainbow Dash "these babies" S02E01.png|Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! Rainbow Dash before losing her wings S02E01.png|I'll just do quick fly over and we'll have them in no time! Rainbow Dash loses her wings S2E01.png|No wings allowed! Rainbow Dash in mid air without her wings S02E01.png|wut Rainbow Dash on the ground without her wings S02E01.png|The return of G3 Rainbow Dash! Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png|Here comes trouble... Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png|"What's the matter, Rainbow Dash? You should be used to not having wings!" Rainbow Dash without wings S02E01.png|"What do you mean, I should be used to being wingless?" Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|"As a matter of fact, you used to be a fashionista Earth Pony in G3!" Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Twilight 'We have each other' S2E01.png|Look it's G3 Rainbow Dash and G3 Twilight Twinkle Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png|"Rainbows, darlings. Rainbows!" Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png|The gang is ready to enter the labyrinth. Think fast S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends caught off guard. Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Rainbow Dash 'Moving out' S2E01.png|"Moving out!" Rarity 'See you in the center' S2E01.png Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png|A vision with Rainbow Dash and her friends fighting. Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png|"I hope I never see you again!" Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Rainbow Dash running S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash in action. Rainbow Dash sees a cloud S2E01.png|A rainbow thundercloud? Rainbow Dash 'I've got you now, element' S2E01.png|"I've got you now, element." Rainbow Dash chasing after the cloud S2E01.png|Get back here, you! Rainbow Dash sees something S2E01.png|What the hay? Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash ready for some hoof to hoof combat. Rainbow Dash wants to fight S2E01.png|"I've got a message for you, too!" Discord tells riddle S2E01.png|"Hello, my darling,G3 Rainbow Dash!" Discord tells riddle 2 S2E01.png|"Have you styled your mane lately,darling Dash." Discord gives Dash a choice S2E1.png|How dare he bring up Rainbow Dash the glamour girl! Discord tells riddle 3 S2E01.png|I know whatever you say isn't true. -Death squint- Rainbow being corrupted S2E01.png|"No!" Rainbow Dash's wing gift S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash is getting a gift... Her wings. Discord 'Look over there Rainbow Dash!' S2E1.png|Must.. not... accept... gift... Rainbow Dash turns grey S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash becoming discolored. Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash flying away S2E01.png|Graynbow Dash! The Return of Harmony Part 2 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Dash thinks the tiny cloud is Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash 'Loyalty, schmoyalty' S2E02.png|"Loyalty, schmoyalty." Rainbow Dash 'It's a disaster' S2E02.png|"Have you seen Ponyville? It's a disaster." Rainbow Dash continues nap on the cloud S2E02.png|"I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome." Uh, Dashie, that's not Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png Fluttershy's fierce pose S2E02.png|Fluttershy going to hit Graybow Dash. Fluttershy gently prods Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Is Ponyville YOUR problem? Yes, it is. Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png|She's getting away! Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S2E02.png|Just try and get me, ponies! Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E02.png|Don't ever underestimate my flying powers! Rainbow Dash "Nice try, sickos" S2E2.PNG|Don't you try catching me or you're gonna get it! Rainbow Dash flying away with a cloud S2E02.gif|Graynbow Dash. The ponies pull Rainbow Dash down S2E02.gif Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|It is on, Dashie! Rainbow Dash caught S2E02.png|Now she's definately between the ropes. Rainbow Dash trying to break free S2E02.png|Dash, Trying to escape. Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|Let me go, letttttt meeeeee gooooooo!!!! Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png Rainbow Dash's memory is restored S2E02.png|Graynbow Dash has her color back! Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png|What happened? Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err... not quite yet. Main 6 group hug S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png|We didn't need to see buffalo in tutus! That's just disturbing! Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|No, don't corrupt them again! Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|Get a breath mint, Discord! Ewwwww! Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|You're a crazy thing, Discord! You belong in prison! Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty activated S2E2.png|Rainbow's necklace activation. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png|A stationary Sonic Rainboom. Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash about to kick the old barn S2E03.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! S2E03 Rainbow Dash looking at barn.png Rainbow Dash covered in debris S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash the Fierce! S2E03 Rainbow Dash shaking.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to hit barn.png|I got you, barn! Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png|Rainbow smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! S2E03 Rainbow Dash throwing piece of wood.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying fast.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash being stopped.png|What happened? Twilight holds Rainbow Dash by the tail with her magic S2E03.png Twilight Stopping RD with Magic S2E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'good friend'.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to fall.png S2E03 Rainbow 'are you talking about'.png|"Uh, what are you talking about?" Twilight "Oh Rainbow Dash" S2E3.png Twilight 'You don't have to hide your feelings from me' S2E3.png Twilights holds Rainbow Dash close to her S2E03.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight patting Rainbow's head.png Twilight 'your issues with Applejack' S2E3.png No issues with AJ S02E03.png|"I don't have issues with Applejack." Twilight 'You don't?' S2E3.png Twilight 'Then why are you destroying her property?' S2E3.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash 'she asked me to'.png|"Because she asked me to." Rainbow Dash 'Right, Applejack?' S2E3.png|"Right, Applejack?" S2E03 Rainbow 'you got it'.png|"You got it, boss!" S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying through circle of clouds.png S2E03 Rainbow ready to destroy barn.png Rainbow Dash Countdown to Destruction S2E3.png|Tactical Rainboom in 3... 2... 1... Rainbow Dash Atomic Rainboom Explosion S2E3.png|KA-BOOM! Balloon picnic S02E03.png Picnic S02E03.png The ponies are at a picnic S2E03.png Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png Rarity "This is!" 2 S2E03.png Staring S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png|Dash turning on her swag. Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png Cupcakes crushed S02E03.png The ponies see Twilight while she is worried S2E03.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack and Rainbow looking at Twilight.png|What happened to you, Twilight? S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight's friends.png Dash has no idea what's going on S02E03.png|Is Rainbow Dash amused? NO. Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png|Now she's gonna be infect-- S2E03 Twilight closing Rainbow's eyes.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png Twilight doomed S02E03.png Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash rolling.png|Entering the library, Rainbow Dash style! Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. S2E03 Rainbow Dash explaining.png|"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about..." Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|"...wasn't worth worrying about." Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png S2E03 Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png|"Mmhmm." Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png S2E03 Rainbow telling lesson.png|"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." Rarity telling lesson S2E03.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Rainbow Dash on roof.png|Must find the perfect targets. S2E04 Rainbow Dash looking.png|Ah, found it. Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash attacks! Rainbow Dash strikes the cloud S2E04.png|..And stomp! Rainbow Dash rolling on the cloud laughing S2E04.png|ROCL: Rolling on the Cloud Laughing S2E04 Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Lighten up, old timer." S2E04 Rainbow on thundercloud 2.png|"This is the best night of the year for pranks." S2E04 Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|Off to scare more ponies. Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png|Guilty of thwarting Luna's attempt at reconciliation with Pinkie. Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png|Target verified. Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare. Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png|Rawr! I'mma scare you! RD Shock S2E4.png|''Ahhh!'' Rainbow Dash gets startled S2E04.png|Shadow Dash shrieked S2E04 Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away.png|Rainbow's dashing off again! The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud S2E6.png|Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|Rainbow Dash May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 2.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash doing a backstroke in midair.png Rainbow Dash flying in her dream S2E07.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 1 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 2 S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash about to fly fast.png|"C'mon, try and keep up!" Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 3 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 4 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Racing S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 5 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shocked by Transformation S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png Rainbow Dash sees the owl and dog hybrid S2E07.png Owlowiscious Change 3 S02E07.png Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png|Rainbow Dash, a bit creeped out. Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash sees the owl and bunny hybrid S2E07.png Rainbow Dash sees the bunny, owl and crocodile hybrid S2E07.png Rainbow Dash seeing Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png Rainbow Dash staring at Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png|What? Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|Or so she imagined.(animation error,Pinkie Pie eyes) Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png|Fallin' to her ultimate doom! Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash realizes reality S2E7.png Opalescence S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png S2E07 Rarity 'Sincerest apologies'.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'doing here'.png|"What are you all doing out here?" S2E07 Applejack galloping.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'I thought you knew'.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I'm not mad'.png|"I'm not mad. You all are right." Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash taking nap on tree branch.png|Dashie continues her nap that the pets interrupted. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking.png|But then, a thought occured to her. S2E07 Rainbow Dash clamping pillow around head.png|Her nap was interrupted from the noise. S2E07 Rainbow Dash dropping down to the ground.png|"Hey, now wait a minute!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash walking.png|"Just because I don't have a pet now, doesn't mean I never want a pet." S2E07 Fluttershy excited.png S2E07 Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy.png|Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you're carrying her off from the ground. S2E07 Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift.png|Might as well just give us some extra lift. Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'can't wait to get started' S2E07.png|"I can't wait to get started,..." Rainbow Dash 'set a few rules' S2E07.png|"...but first I have to set a few rules." Rainbow Dash 'utmost importance' S2E07.png|"It's an utmost importance that the pet that I get is something that's awesome..." Something awesome and cool S2E7.png|It's of most importance the pet that I get is something that's awesome and cool! Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png|"I need something real fast..." Rainbow Dash 'like a bullet' S2E07.png|"...like a bullet to keep up with me." Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Bunny looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash cutesy wootsie S2E7.png|"Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?" Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash trotting S2E07.png|"Sky is good, I like it to fly." Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Cutie cat, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Cat's face on Rainbow's face S2E07.png Rainbow Dash give thought S2E7.png|Did I really think of getting this cat? Rainbow Dash Pass S2E7.png|"Pass!" Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png|"Otters and seals do not fly." Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png|"...and cooler!" Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png|Go away tortoise! Rainbow Dash 'like I was saying' S2E07.png|"So, like I was saying." Rainbow Dash under the spotlight S2E07.png|"Fluttershy Pal, this won't cut it.." I need a pet S2E7.png|"I need a pet..." Keep up with me S2E7.png|"to keep up with me..." Rainbow Dash 'Something awesome' S2E07.png|"Something awesome." Rainbow Dash 'Something flying' S2E07.png|"Something flying." Rainbow Dash 'with coolness' S2E07.png|"With coolness that defies..." Defies gravity S2E7.png|"...gravity!" Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'but cooler' S2E07.png|"Better, but cooler." Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat S2E07.png|"Now you're talkin'!" Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat 2 S2E07.png|"The bat would be awesome." Rainbow Dash pointing at wasp S2E07.png|"But the wasp I'm digging too." Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png|"Do you have something in a yellow-striped..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png|"...bat?" Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'what to do' S2E07.png|"What to do, what to do?" Rainbow Dash gasp S2E07.png|Big gasp. Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png|"A prize!" Rainbow Dash 'that's it' S2E07.png|"That's it!" Rainbow Dash 'just one way' S2E07.png|"There's really just one way." Rainbow Dash and the animals S2E07.png|"To find out which animals best." Rainbow Dash 'hold a contest' S2E07.png|"Hold a contest..." Rainbow Dash 'of speed' S2E07.png|"...of speed!" Rainbow Dash 'Agility and guts' S2E7.png|"Agility and guts!" (Don't worry I'm light as a feather.) Rainbow Dash 'that will put' S2E07.png|"That will put the pet to the..." To the test! S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sings her heart out once more. Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png|"Then we'll know who's best of the litter." Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png|"Just like me!" Rainbow Dash 'Can't settle for less' S2E07.png|"Can't settle for less..." Rainbow Dash 'cause I'm the best' S2E07.png|"...cause I'm the best!" Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png|"So a contest we will see..." Rainbow Dash "number one, greatest, perfectest pet" S2E7.png|"Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png|"...in the world for me!" Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Rainbow Dash "May the best pet win" S2E07.png|And may the best pet win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash blowing whistle.png|It's game time! Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash blowing whistle 2.png|Be silent, spectators! Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at flamingo.png|"Well, we'll just see about that!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with a line of animals.png|"If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'You'd better'.png|"This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Step up your game!'.png|"...step up your game!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash talking to the butterfly.png|"You call that flapping?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the animals.png|"There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Any questions'.png|"Any questions?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'seriously'.png|"Seriously, Fluttershy! The turtle?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing at Tank.png|"What did you bring that thing here for?" Rainbow Dash considering what Fluttershy said S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'No'.png|How about "no"? S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try'.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'there's no way'.png|"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!" Fluttershy "It won't hurt to let him try" S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Fine!'.png|"Fine!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Tank.png|"But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'now these games'.png|"Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet." Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|"Speed!" Rainbow Dash 'Agility!' S2E7.png|"Agility!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Guts!'.png|"Guts!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Style!'.png|"Style!" Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png|"Coolness!" Rainbow Dash "Awesomeness!" S2E7.png|"Awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|"..and radicalness!" Twilight 'Aren't they all the same thing?' S2E7.png|Aren't they the same thing? S2E07 Rainbow Dash peeking over sunglasses.png|"You would think that, Twilight." Rainbow Dash patting Twilight S2E7.png|"And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet." The pet race begins S2E6.png S2E07 Tank on the line.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at bat.png|"Sorta speedy." S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at butterfly.png|"Not speedy." Satisfied Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Now that's speed! S2E07 Rainbow Dash and animals.png Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|That's just sad. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Sorta agile'.png|"Sorta agile." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Not agile'.png|"Not agile." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Pretty agile'.png|"Pretty agile." S2E07 Tank looking at Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying past Tank.png|"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Now that's'.png|"Yeah baby, now that's what I call agility!" Rainbow Dash don't leave hanging S2E7.png|"Don't leave me hanging." S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the hummingbird.png|"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that." S2E07 Rainbow Dash writing on clipboard.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'has the guts'.png|"Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash putting toy mouse down.png|This is going to be good. S2E07 Butterfly carrying toy mouse back to Rainbow Dash.png|"Now that takes guts!" Picture of Rainbow Dash and the bat wearing sunglasses S2E07.png Picture of Rainbow Dash with the falcon S2E07.png Picture of Rainbow Dash and the hummingbird fencing S2E07.png Picture of Rainbow Dash with the owl S2E07.png Picture of Rainbow Dash and the eagle having a curling match S2E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash on a photo shoot.png|Rainbow Dash always dresses in style! S2E07 Rarity touching up Rainbow's make-up.png|"Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good!" Rainbow Dash won't end well S2E7.png|Rainbow knows this won't end well. Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the animals 2.png|"Coolness!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'can't hear you'.png|"I can't hear you!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2.png|"Eugh." S2E07 Eagle cries.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'that's the cool sound'.png|"Now that's a cool sound!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Sorta awesome'.png|"Sorta awesome." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Not awesome'.png|"Not awesome." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'more awesome'.png|"Could be more awesome." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'that is awesome'.png|"Hohoho, yeah, that is awesome!" S2E07 Tank with head in.png|"Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash with card.png|Sorry. It doesn't match. S2E07 Rainbow Dash sleeping.png|Sorry, wasp. She got bored. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'truly awesome'.png|"Whoa! That was truly awesome!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'take some points'.png|"But... I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off." Rainbow Dash sees Tank upside down S2E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'made the cut'.png|"You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't." S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing.png|"You didn't." S2E07 Rainbow Dash pointing towards the sky.png|They did it. S2E07 Rainbow Dash talking to Tank.png|"I mean... A for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot." S2E07 Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up.png|"Maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'You're starting'.png|"But, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out." S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling.png|You understand, right? S2E07 Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank.png|"So, anyway, ..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash facing the flyers.png|"...you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'So the final'.png|"So the final, tie-breaking contest..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'going to be'.png|"... is going to be..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling 2.png|"Pause for dramatic effet." S2E07 Rainbow Dash in front of the flyers.png|"A race against me!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Through Ghastly Gorge'.png|"Through Ghastly Gorge!" Ghastly Gorge S2E7.png|"Dun dun dun!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash giving handkerchief to eagle.png|"Gesundheit." S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers.png|"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I've flown'.png|"It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so, obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. S2E07 Rainbow Dash limbering up.png|If you make it across the finish line with me gets to be my pet. Is that clear? Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 3.png|"Try to keep up!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 4.png|Zigzagging like a professional. S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 5.png|You can't stop me, trees! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around a rock.png|Neither can you, rock! S2E07 Rainbow Dash entering tunnel.png|It's tunneling time! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying through the wind.png|Must brace through this wind! S2E07 Rainbow Dash with messy mane.png|Just keep looking good. Rainbow whistling during flight S2E7.png|Rainbow whistling to Ride of the Valkyries. S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at the thorny vines.png|Vines?! No worry! S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking at the flyers.png|"C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 6.png|You don't stand a chance, spiky vines! S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'they don't like it'.png|"Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests." S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel.png|"Like this!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Right, you guys'.png|"Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right you guys?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash smacks into rock wall.png|Oh no... S2E07 Rainbow Dash looking up.png|Huh? S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying 7.png|'"Avalanche!"' S2E07 Rainbow Dash comes out from behind boulder.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash about to fly away.png|There's still time to get to the finish line! S2E07 Rainbow Dash pulled away.png|Woah! S2E07 Rainbow Dash sees wing stuck under rock.png|Oh, that's why. S2E07 Rainbow Dash struggling to pull free.png|Must... break free... The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'I don't want'.png|"I don't wanna end up stuck here..." S2E07 Rainbow Dash worried.png|"...forever." Rainbow Dash's feather is trapped S2E7.png|Trapped Rainbow Dash. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'Forever!'.png|"Forever!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash calling for help.png|"Somepony! Anypony! Help me!" Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash. S2E07 Rainbow Dash on the verge of tears.png|When she was on the verge of tears... S2E07 Rainbow Dash smiling 3.png|...she hears something that sounds like rescue. S2E07 Rainbow Dash jumping up.png|Rainbow Dash is happy with the thought that she might be rescued. S2E07 Rainbow Dash sees Tank coming.png|But once she sees Tank, Dash's hope was lost. S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'annoying turtle in the world'.png|"I'm gonna be stuck here with the most annoying turtle in the world!" S2E07 Tank digging.png|Tank is doing something. Crying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash notices Tank lifting the boulder.png Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7.png|Oh there's Rainbow. S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png|Moving slowly and slowly. S2E07 Twilight moving the finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png Twilight thank goodness S2E7.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png S2E07 Applejack petting Winona.png|"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." S2E07 Rainbow thanking Tank.png|"Uh... thanks." Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|Brohoof! S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7.png|The Falcon is still on my back right? S2E07 Spike 'What's the matter'.png Pinkie Pie resting on Spike's head S2E07.png|Poor Spike. S2E07 Rainbow Dash petting Tank.png|Nothing to be afraid of. S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the falcon.png|"The falcon sure does looks cool." S2E07 Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the falcon.png|"Yay?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'gets to be'.png|"But I said whoever crosses the finish line with me gets to be my pet." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with the falcon 2.png|"And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me, was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help." Rainbow Dash and Tank rub noses S2E07.png|Rainbow with her new pet. S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank.png|Rainbow now has a new pet. S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'take a letter'.png|"Spike. Take a letter." S2E07 Spike writing the letter.png|Rainbow telling the lesson she learned. S2E07 Twilight 'Tenacity'.png|"Tenacity." Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash with Tank 2.png|"He's like a... like a... Tank!" S2E07 Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7.png|"Hmmm." S2E07 Rainbow Dash calling Tank.png|"C'mon, Tank! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!" The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club Posters S2E8.png|Nicely drawn pictures of RD Rainbow Dash likes this S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash likes what she hears. Rainbow Dash giggling S2E8.png|Giggle! Rainbow Dash cool streak S2E8.png|A cool fly by with a signature rainbow streak. Rainbow Dash Cloud Swimming S2E08.png|What does that say up there?! Rainbow Dash cloud puff S2E8.png|Spitting out a puff of smoke. Rainbow Dash swimming on a cloud S2E08.png|"What a beautiful day." Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8.png|Doing some backstroke in a cloud. Rainbow Dash looking at the well S2E08.png|Oh no, somepony's in trouble! Rainbow Dash hear pleas S2E8-.png|Hearing a child call out for help. Rainbow Dash extended neck S2E8.png|What a long neck Rainbow Dash has. Rainbow Dash powerful pose S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash striking a powerful pose. Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8.png|Nothing stops Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Down I go. Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png|Wow! Rainbow Dash has rescued a dirty filly! Aura blushing S02E08.png|Oh, yeah! Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png|"Wow..." Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png|"What's with this crowd?" Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png|Uh,cool Rainbow Dash awkward smile S2E08.png|Heh Rainbow Dash smiles awkwardly S2E08.png|Guys,stop, your gonna make me blush Rainbow Dash blushes S2E08.png|Awww! Scootaloo, Snips and Snails sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E08.png Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8.png|Huh, whats going on? Rainbow to the rescue S2E8.png Rainbow diving down a hill S2E8.png Rainbow Dash fly by S2E8.png|Super awesome fly by. Rainbow Dash strain speed S2E8.png|Must go faster!! Rainbow Dash bite sound S2E8.png|Insert bite sound here. Rainbow braking S2E8.png Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Amazed Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash blush S2E8.png|Aww, blushing is a good look for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Rainbow Dash waving S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh no! S2E8.png|"OH NO!" Terrified Rainbow S2E8.png Saved Baby S2E08.png|Man, foals sure have big heads Rainbow carrying a baby on her back S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Returning Baby To Mother S2E08.png Rainbow Dash holding a foal S2E08.png Rainbow Dash posing for photos S2E08.png Rainbow Dash check me out S2E8.png|Check me out, I'm so Dash. Rainbow Dash striking a pose S2E08.png|I'm ready Rainbow Dash chill dude S2E8.png|Chill... because its the pizza dude! Rainbow Dash make cloud S2E8.png|How is she doing that? Rainbow Dash happy face S2E8.png|Leave it to Rainbow Dash to use the Prandtl–Glauert singularity to create her cutie mark out of condensed droplets. Rainbow Dash your friendly S2E8.png|"Never fear, your friendly neighborhood, Rainbow Dash is here." Rainbow Dash is here S2E8.png|"Rainbow Dash is here!" Rainbow diving to save the elders S2E8.png|Oh, I'm rad Rainbow is going to stop the falling balcony S2E8.png|Yup, I am rad Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is really enjoying this. Rainbow is looking awesome S2E8.png Rainbow Dash can't hear S2E8.png|"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash MORE! S2E8.png|All your cheers are belong to me! Rainbow Dash robot 1 S2E8.png|Input. Select. Robot. Rainbow Dash robot 2 S2E8.png|Robot Dash. Success! Rainbow spinning in a tornado S2E8.png|Wow, now she´s a tornado. Rainbow bragging S2E8.png|Doens´t she get dizzy after that? Rainbow Dash enjoying the attention S2E08.png|I'm too awesome for all of you! Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png|Look, a flag with Dash's head! Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png|Oh, camera guy, I'm over here. Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Deal with it! AJ And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png|What do ya say there best friend? Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png|Oh, yeah, work it girl. Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|Applejack doesn't like this. Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|Rainbow's eyes are as big as her fame. Rainbow Dash mill ponies S2E8.png|"Run-of-the-mill ponies." Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png|Ok...awkward. Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png|"Spike here writes down everything I say." Spike 'Got it!' S2E08.png|I like my job, thanks, Dash! Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png|"Nopony else has the guts to perform!" Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png|"Could you wave your mane for me, Dash?" Rainbow Dash waving mane S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash waving her mane because she's awesome. Rainbow Dash hear scream S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash hears a scream. Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|"Yeah, yeah." I'm busy. Rainbow Dash with style S2E8.png|Flying with epic style. Rainbow Dash I'm coming S2E8.png|Even though she can break the sound barrier, Rainbow Dash is taking her time. Rainbow Dash confident S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is confident alright. Rainbow Dash uh what S2E8.png|Uh what happened. Rainbow Dash mare do well S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well, huh?" Rainbow Dash that mare S2E8.png|"Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way!" Rainbow Dash Ponyville got S2E8.png|"Ponyville's only got room for one hero." Rainbow Dash Angry S2E8.png|Hey she has a rope around her neck. SHE BELONGS TO ME! Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png|Ugh, what to do Rainbow Dash laid back S2E8.png|Don't know how Rainbow Dash can be laid back in a time like this. Rainbow Dash Chasing Carriage S2E08.png Rainbow Dash interrupted S2E8.png|Rainbow was about to finish her catch phrase. Rainbow Dash oh well S2E8.png|Oh well. Rainbow Dash tough crowd S2E8.png|Eh, tough crowd. Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Rainbow Dash not good S2E8.png|Oh that face means things will not end well. Rainbow Dash Hitting Ground S2E08.png|Oooh, right in the chest. Rainbow Dash oh not good S2E8.png|NO!! Rainbow Dash stronger S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well is stronger than me!?" Rainbow Dash well S2E8.png|"Well, a hero is more than just muscle." Rainbow Dash hard way S2E8.png|"She's gonna learn that the hard way." Rainbow Dash HUH! S2E8.png|Huh!! Rainbow Dash see us S2E8.png|Hey look Rainbow Dash is looking at us. Rainbow Dash WHOA S2E8.png|WHOA! Rainbow Dash Helping Ambrosia S2E08.png Rainbow Dash evading debris S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash trying her best to evade the falling debris. Rainbow Dash close one S2E8.png|Close one! Rainbow Dash looking at Mare Do Well S2E08.png Rainbow Dash can she S2E8.png|Can she save him? Rainbow Dash why you S2E8.png|Why you! Rainbow Dash spots worker S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash spots a construction in danger. Rainbow Dash must hurry S2E8.png|Must hurry. Rainbow Dash I got you S2E8.png|I got you. Rainbow Dash running while carrying construction worker S2E08.png|You'll be alright. Rainbow Dash safe & sound S2E8.png|"Safe and sound." Rainbow Dash bad day S2E8.png|Oh guess he had a bad day. Rainbow Dash 'Or should I call you Mare Do Slow' S2E08.png|"Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare-Do-Slow?" Rainbow Dash still proud S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash still a haughty proud hero. Rainbow Dash kung fu pose S2E8.png|Watch out Rarity it looks like Rainbow also knows martial arts. Rainbow's Epic face S2E08.png|Oooh, this is not good. Rainbow Dash grr angry S2E8.png|Grr... Angry! Rainbow Dash somehow S2E8.png|"Somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time." Rainbow Dash 'I've gotta step up my game' S2E08.png|"I've gotta step up my game." Rainbow Dash get flooded S2E8.png|"The whole town will be flooded!!" Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash looking awesome. Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|Easy peasy! Rainbow Dash somepony here S2E8.png|"Now if only somepony was here to pat me on the back." Rainbow Dash do it myself S2E8.png|"Eh, guess I'll have to do it myself." Dam breaking S02E08.png|Derp face. Bwaagh! Rainbow Dash Help! S02E08.png|Whoa, tiny. Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png|Smee!!! Rainbow Dash with fish S2E8.png|Where did the fish come from? Rainbow Dash panicking S02E08.png|Heeeeeelp!!! Dosen't she know how to swim?! Rainbow Dash doomed S02E08.png|"We're doomed" guss she doesn't know. Rainbow Dash weird mouth S02E08.png|What happened to my mouth? Rainbow Dash weird mouth 2 S02E08.png|It's going to stay this way, isn't it? OutOfBreathRainbow S02E08.png|"Too... much... water...". Rainbow Dash you! S2E8.png|Mare do well! Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash speechless S2E8.png|Oh she has magic. Rainbow Dash sees pieces of the dam being levitated S2E08.png|Wow, I don't even... Rainbow Dash kidding me S2E8.png|"You gotta be kidding me." Rainbow Dash 'and she's magic' S2E08.png|"She's strong, she's agile and she's magic?!" Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8.png|"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Dash compete S2E8.png|"How do I compete with that!!" Rainbow Dash wait minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash I do S2E8.png|"I do have a leg up on her!" Rainbow Dash that leg is S2E8.png|"And that leg is!" Rainbow Dash flying S2E08.png|"Take that, Mare Do Well!" Rainbow Dash she dares S2E8.png|She dares!! Rainbow Dash for the love S2E8.png|"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Rainbow Dash pout face S2E8.png|Pout face. Rainbow Dash hearing wise words S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is not pleased at what she is hearing. Rainbow Dash angered S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash getting angry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't have to admire that!' S2E08.png|"I don't have to admire that! I don't think she's all that great!" Rainbow Dash who me S2E8.png|"Who me!" Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png|I'm not winking. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|"Don't write that!" Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8.png|Who are they laughing at? Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|No wonder, Rainbow Dash is the ''only''loyal pony around here. Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8.png|Cute ear drop. Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.PNG|I'm gonna get you! I'll get you all!" Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png|No matter how tall you are! Rainbow Dash no sign S2E8.png|"No sign of trouble here." Rainbow Dash need one S2E8.png|"Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?!" Rainbow Dash and the hill S2E08.png|"Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill." Rainbow Dash freak accidents S2E8.png|"There are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere!" Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Granny Smith S2E08.png|"I can see that you're in way over your head here." Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|Is Rainbow Dash pulling off a Pinkie? Rainbow Dash recognition S2E8.png|"Deserves a little recognition, don't you think?" Rainbow Dash waiting S2E8.png|Why does it look like Rainbow wants a peck on the cheek? Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW! Right in the kisser. Rainbow Dash what was that S2E8.png|What was that for!? Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash super hearing S2E8.png|Well at least Rainbow Dash has super hearing. Rainbow Dash 'Somepony's in trouble!' S2E08.png|"Somepony's in trouble!" Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Don't worry I'm here to help. Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|Amathist Star not amused. Rainbow Dash pop neck S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is so awesome that whenever she pops her neck stars are created. Rainbow Dash looks at the jar S2E08.png Rainbow Dash tries to open a jar S2E08.png Rainbow Dash bites the peanut butter jar S2E08.png Rainbow Dash realize S2E8.png|They're looking right? Rainbow Dash oh um yeah S2E8.png|Uhhh... yeah, I could of done that first. Before contaminating the lid with my bacteria. Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh S2E8.png|Oh, aren't you going to wash the lid first? Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png|"Would you say I was amazing?" Aren't you milking this S2E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Was I, or was I not, amazing' S2E08.png|"Was I, or was I not, amazing?" Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png Rainbow Dash obtaining the mower S2E08.png Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png Rainbow Dash 'I have just saved that grass' S2E08.png|"I have just saved that grass!" Rainbow Dash 'From weeds!' S2E08.png|"From weeds! Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn!" Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|"Lame." Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png Rainbow Dash downcast S2E8.png|A downcast Rainbow. Rainbow Dash on the thundercloud S2E08.png|"All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this, and Mare Do Well that!" Rainbow Dash about me S2E8.png|What about me? Rainbow Dash staring down at the foals S2E08.png|"How could everypony forget about me so easily?" Rainbow Dash I changed S2E8.png|"Have I changed?" Rainbow Dash sleek body S2E8.png|"Same sleek body." Rainbow Dash flowing mane S2E8.png|"Same flowing mane." Rainbow Dash's hooves S2E08.png|"Same spectacular hooves." Rainbow Dash pointing down S2E08.png|"Nope, I'm still awesome. They're wrong." Rainbow Dash above the thundercloud S2E08.png|"Why am I all alone?" Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash with a dark cloud hanging under her head Rainbow Dash knew it S2E8.png|"I knew it!" Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash noogie S2E8.png|Making you go cross eyed Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash holding Scootaloo S2E08.png Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute why are you here?" Rainbow Dash 'No way!' S2E08.png|"No! No way! Can't you see I- I wanna be alone? I love being alone." Rainbow Dash sees Scootaloo walking away S2E08.png|"Oh, ok. See you later then." Rainbow Dash yeah right! S2E8.png|"Yeah right!" Rainbow Dash acting childish S2E8.png|*Childish squirm.* Rainbow Dash thank you S2E8.png|"Thank you Mare do Well!" Rainbow Dash ting! S2E8.png|*Ting* Rainbow Dash flying towards Scootaloo S2E08.png|"Hey squirt! Wait up!" Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png|Not very happy. Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash you hiding S2E8.png|"So what are you hiding?" Rainbow Dash bite miss S2E8.png|She bites and she misses. Rainbow Dash get back S2E8.png|Hey get back here. Rainbow Dash sees Mare Do Well running away S2E08.png|You're not escaping me! Rainbow Dash doesn't find Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Where is she? Rainbow Dash chasing S2E08.png|Come on, Dash. You can catch her. Rainbow Dash LoL face 3 S2E8.png|At least Rainbow's ears are not lying to her when she heard that whistle. Rainbow Dash angry S2E8.png|Getting angry! Rainbow Dash chasing Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Mare Do Well is chased by Rainbow Dash! Who will win? Rainbow Dash losing it S2E8.png|Losing it to the randomness of running different directions. Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E08.png|It's time to go extreme! Rainbow Dash looking over S2E8.png|I see you. Rainbow Dash sees Mare Do Well walking S2E08.png|There you are, Mare Do Well. Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png Mystery solved S2E08.png Rainbow Dash gasp realization S2E8.png|Gasp because she unmasked Pinkie Wayne. Rainbow Dash shrinking pupils S2E8.png|Getting angry again! Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie sees another Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Another Mare Do Well? Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png|But how? Pinkie 'with my Pinkie Sense' S2E08.png|"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie's tail twitching S2E08.png|Pinkie's having a psychic vision (or technically, a twitchy tail). Pinkie and Rainbow Dash avoiding a flowerpot S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Twilight 'And I used my magic' S2E08.png Rarity I made costumes S2E8.png Rarity fabulous S2E8.png Rarity say so myself S2E8.png Rainbow Dash why! S2E8.png|"Why!?" Rainbow Dash shocked S2E8.png|"Don't you want me to be a hero?" Rainbow Dash Epic Overload Cuteness S2E8.png|Rainbow knows she's cute. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash oh c'mon S2E8.png|C'mon guys there's no need to yell at me like that. Twilight wise advice S2E8.png|Rainbow getting some wise advise from Twilight. Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|Ok...weird. Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png|"Oooooh That makes loads more sense." Rainbow Dash 'And I guess' S2E08.png|"Yeah, you're right. And I guess I should have acted with grace and humility when others outshine me." Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG Spike 'Come on' S2E08.png 'I wrote the whole thing' S2E8.png Thanks Spike S2E8.PNG It's a real ghost! S2E8.png|Look out, It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Main cast laughing S2E08.png Letter time S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|*Wink* Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|So happy and cute Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"What you're doing." Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9.png|Uhh Rarity, what are you doing? Rarity where did S2E9.png|Seriously what's going on? Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.png|Oh no... this is bad. Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Can we talk...? Main cast laughing S2E9.png|Dat face Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Rainbow having a dash time. Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png|Take that, piece of fruit! Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash being adorable for a change. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash enjoying her snack. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity what... S2E9.png|Rarity, whats up with you? Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|Enlighten me. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Look at what!? Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash busting the moves. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Rarity. The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|Duh, the one in your mouth! Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Rainbow listening to Rarity's explanation. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash looks surprised. Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png|"I'm sure they won't mind." Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png|"If we check out the party too!" Rainbow Dash c'mon you guys S2E9.png|"C'mon you guys!" Rainbow Dash show them S2E9.png|"Let's show them." Rainbow Dash party LoL face 3 S2E9.png|"How to party!" I know Rainbow is not lying about that. Rainbow Dash Ponyville style S2E9.png|"Party Ponyville style!" 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf... Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Dash made her head spin S02E09.png|Hi, ever heard of Derpy? Twilight think so S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash thinks so. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash watching Rarity walk to the other side. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Why is Rarity doing that. Rarity best friends S2E9.png|I am your best friend, Rarity. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash is happy!! Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Forget them! Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash is going to be introduced to Fancy Pants. Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash with Spike's gift. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|"Don't you know." Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|"You get presents on your birthday?" Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash looking at the prototype cape. Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|They like the dress Spike me S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash being cute. Rainbow Dash hears cries S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash hears the cries of her friends. Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|(*snicker*) Rainbow Dash laugh out loud S2E10.png|Laugh out loud. Rainbow Dash don't tell me S2E10.png|"Don't tell me!" Rainbow Dash sounded like S2E10.png|"That sounded like Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash sounded like Pinkie Pie S2E10.png|"That sounded like Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Oh this isn't good. Twilight out of control S2E10.png|You said it Twilight. Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png|Fluttershy is wondering why Rarity wet her hair and then rode a motorcycle Rainbow Dash demands that Spike release Rarity S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash uses tough talk. Spike swipes at Fluttershy and RD with tail S2E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash land in a stream S2E10.png|Seriously?! Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png|"On it!" Rainbow Dash "You're helping me, too!" S2E10.png|C'mon my little teddy bear Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|"Look! The Wonderbolts!" Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Rainbow Dash keep up! S2E10.png|C'mon Fluttershy keep up. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to save Spike and Rarity S2E10.png Rainbow Dash epic close up S2E10.png|The epicness is staring straight at us. Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash day's work S2E10.png|"All in a day's work." Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png|Ho, ho, aww yeah! Applejack all right S2E10.png|Don't I look dash! Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png Fluttershy Shouting Woohoo S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Twilight begins "I Spy" game S2E11.png|Twilight: "Let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk!" Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png|"I spy a snowpony!" Main cast in snow S2E11.png WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG Ponies laughing S2E11.png Twilight "what an honor" S02E11.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG|Self-centered all the way: That's our Dashie! Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Commander Hurricane S2E11.png S02E11 - Leader Meeting.png S02E11 Solution.PNG Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png Platinum, Hurricane and Puddinghead arguing S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png 'A earth pony with no ideas' S2E11.png Commander Hurricane 'What a shocker!' S2E11.png Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png|"Listen here, I want my money, and I NEED IT NOW!!!" Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summit S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png Three leaders "We must find a new land!" S02E11.png Let's get a move on S2E11.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png RDPushingFluttershyS2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash about to fight a cloud S2E11.png This is getting old... S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "searching for" S02E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in armor S2E11.png Happy Fluttershy S2E11.png Pegasopolis S2E11.png Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Rarity confronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash with snow on her face S2E11.png|(*gasp*) "How dare she!" Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png|YOU ARE GONNA LOVE ME!!!! Chancellor Puddinghead with her rock S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "Earth ponies are numbskulls!" S2E11.png|Earth ponies are numbskulls! Commander Hurricane defrosting S2E11.png|You will never recover from...wait, WHAT?! Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png|Brohoof Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Pinkie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Applejack "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it" S2E11.png|What did she say!? Applejack she got wings S2E11.png|"I said..." Applejack 'You heard me' S2E11.png|"Why do I always have to do the high-up chores?" Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Baby Cakes PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.png Aww S2E13.png Looking through the glass S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins?? Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Hey where did she go?? Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rainbow Dash aw yeah S2E13.png|"Aww yeah." Rainbow Dash just you wait S2E13.png|"Just you wait." Rainbow Dash all over the place S2E13.png|"Flying all over the place." Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Bad Idea Mrs & Mr Cake, really bad idea Rainbow Dash to the Wonderbolts S2E13.png|"To the Wonderbolts." Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png|Gotta Dash! Category:Character gallery pages